Blackfire Email
by Lord Dante
Summary: Ch2 is UP Sweet the guess of next chapter is Beast Boy Base on a mix of SB emails and ATHF
1. Default Chapter

Blackfire's Email  
  
I do not own Teen Titans or ATHF. You should sent reviews and not E-mail me  
  
South New Jersey  
  
Hi everybody this is Blackfire you know Starfire's old, better, hotter sister. I just got out of prison and moved to New Jersey. ^_^. Soon I based this on the Strong Bad E-mails for Homestar Runner and since there no E-mails today I decided to read you my children's book I wrote.  
  
Everbody's insane not two are alike  
  
Some are green and need braces Beast Boy needs a good dental plan  
  
Some people are really dark and gothic but probity go all religions ... or kill everyone in their sleep   
  
Some people are really I mean Really thin.. Jinx needs to eat something  
  
Some people like to wear makeup... Robin should be a model  
  
Some people are being eaten by a giant monster thingy   
  
Every bodies' Stupid expect for ME! ^_^  
  
Man that was really good many I can sell it to someone next door. Many to Meatwad you know for Aqua Teen Hunger Force... and get out! I showed you to mach 


	2. The RabbotTWO!

Blackfire Email-chapter 2  
  
I don't own Teen Titans or ATHF or SB emails  
  
Ok I had a bunch of reviews but a few of them were questions (BF: anime sick out tough out thing) T_T yeah read nice BF. Thank you for the reviews anyway  
  
This is for the two maybe three people who don't know who the Aqua Teenz are one there NOT teens or have anything to do with water (unless you count Carl's pool) there big food products  
  
Master Shake (he's a six foot milk shake) he's the self proclaimed leader of the Aqua Teenz that hates meatwad and loves using Carl's pool  
  
Frylock (a box of fries with a go-t) the only one that does work he can also shoot lightning bolts form his eyes.  
  
Meatwad (a shape-shifting lump of meat) He loves dancing  
  
Carl the fat hairy neighbor  
  
Dr. Weird: Gentlemen, Behold! Our savior ageist mankind's greatest foul.  
  
Steve: uhhhhh... terrorist?  
  
Dr. Weird: Hell no! Vegetables! Behold the Rabbot... TWO!!  
  
*door opens the Rabbot 2 looks like Robocop 2 for the movie but with bunny ears*  
  
Steve: not this crap again... remember the last one...you spray him in the eyes...  
  
Dr. Weird: YES!! No bring the perfume and SPRAY HIM IN THE EYES!!! so he may know the pain I feel MWAHAHAHA! (Rabbot 2 hops thought the wall)... The wall Steve! the hole! dammit! The HOLE *he gets spray* I feel pretty! Oh so pretty!  
  
(The Rabbot 2 hops path Carl's car...then jumps on it flat shoots it and sprays it with perfume)  
  
(Blackfire's house she sits her at her computer)  
  
Blackfire: hmm I wonder how many of my THOUSANDS of fans e-mail me? (Check it) Blackfire: 0_o wow 76... wait there all spam! Dammit! I hate spam. (Starts replay to some) no, I don't need a new car, No I don't need an new job, NO I don't need 'natural male enhancement'! Hey an non-spam email  
  
Sexybitch  
  
I love Homestarrunner not alot of ppl know what it is and i love strong bad emails.i love ur story keep up the good work  
  
Blackfire: Yes I am very sexy, but your name is WAY too freaking long ilhnaopkwialsbeiluskutgw...T_T even that's too friggin' long how about ilhnaopkw. So ilhnaopkw thanks for the complement.  
  
Inuyasha654 writes too me saying BlackFire! Can you make it so I can meet Meatwad? I really like him! He's kawanii! Anyways, agreed, but why should Robin be s model? Anyways, can you give me some tips for braking out of jail? Just so I know some incase I do get in jail.  
  
Blackfire: Kawanii? No he's meat, yeah I think get him to you, it would be a great way to test my new catapult. ^_^ As for the getting out of jail card follow these simple steps. I got most about your earth jails for oz and Office Space . 1. Have lots of money 2. Be a princess 3. Have the ability to fire star bolts 4. Be very cute, that way the judge will send you to a white-collared one That's about it oh yeahhh. The Robin one well...  
  
Carl (outside): HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP!  
  
Blackfire: hmm. I wonder what he's yelling about  
  
(BF walks out, Carl is next to what used to be his car Master Shake is their too)  
  
Master Shake: Hey Carl what happened to your car? It looks all flat  
  
Carl; Yeah you know after a saw yah, steeling my paper, AGAIN, after I went outside, to beat your ass... Blackfire: Hey Carl, whoa what happened to your car?  
  
Carl: great, the alien.  
  
Master Shake: Well the important thing is that your pool is ok.  
  
Blackfire: It's ok right?  
  
Carl: Oh no yah not gonna in my pool cuz you're weird *pointing at Master Shake*  
  
Master Shake: Ok time do some detective wok, ok .......... Meteors did it! That'll be $20.  
  
Carl: Oh no not this freakin crap I'm gonna get wasted. *walks off, to get drunk*  
  
Blackfire: (sarcastically) Wow really Shake, meteors? Tell me do all of 'em smell like a french person?  
  
Master Shake: Smell eh, HEY meatwad! Get yah stupid meat ass over here  
  
Meatwad: hey guys are we goin' dancing?  
  
Master Shake: We were but now Dancing is forbidden since you murdered Carl's car in it's sleep.  
  
Meatwad: What? No is it alright  
  
Master Shake: No you dump piece of meat You murdered it! You're going to jail.  
  
Blackfire: Why do you always have to pick on Meatwad? He's so cute and funny.  
  
Frylock: Ay hell Shake are your meteor bull again?  
  
Meatwad: Yeah he's been yellin' at me and sayin' I did and stuff  
  
Shake: Shut your deformed mouth before I nail it shut!  
  
Frylock: Dammit Shake look that smell is perfume so it must have been that damned Rabbot again.  
  
Blackfire: Hey Meatwad wanna meet a complete stranger?  
  
Meatwad: I don't know BF what would Jigglebilly say?  
  
Blackfire: He would Say 'Come oooon, y'all it's always fun to jiggle with someone new'  
  
Meatwad: He would too..  
  
Shake: You better not have to go back to your lab  
  
Frylock: Why it's right over THERE *points to there house*  
  
Shake: ...Well obviously a woman did it  
  
Meatwad: But you said it was meteors?  
  
Shake: What's the different, who cares?  
  
Blackfire: I care  
  
Shake: yeah you would cuz yah did it.  
  
Frylock: who the hell are you smoking now?  
  
Blackfire: Yeah Shake sometimes you just say stupid thinks  
  
Shake: Yeah well your face is stupid cuz it's runnin'  
  
Blackfire: If mean 'mascara' right I'm not... *gets hit by water hose* Frylock: dammit shake your going to scary another neighbor away.  
  
Blackfire: No I never goin' to move..*Shake hits her with hose again*  
  
Shake: You did it I saw you cast close where's my money?  
  
(BF eyes turn purple)  
  
Shake: What?  
  
(BF fires some starbolts but miss, Shake runs off and puts the hose next to meatwad)  
  
Shake: He did it.  
  
Meatwad: You shut up, You shut up now  
  
Blackfire: Hey Meatwad sit here *points to a catapult with a jet engine duct tape to it*  
  
Meatwad: Now why should I do that  
  
Blackfire: Because I said so  
  
Meatwad: Yeah.. I guess so *sits in it*  
  
(BF fires Meatwad he goes flying)  
  
Blackfire: That was fun now to finish with my fans questions  
  
(Is now on Frylock's computer as while Frylock is working)  
  
Frylock: What the hell are you doing in my room BF?  
  
Blackfire: What's the matter Fry man never had a girl in your room before.  
  
Frylock: 0_o w-what a-a yeah  
  
Blackfire: T_T Yeah I'm sure Ok the new guy is form Dino-Man (BF date me fr all eternity)  
  
Blackfire: Sure, Sure why not we go get marry and have a family *carks up* YEAH Right! Look first its your name I'm never gonna to called you ****- *** ever first would it kill you to proof read. *deletes it* Now I got to get all that bad spelling out of my brain...  
  
Frylock: That was pretty harsh  
  
Blackfire: No, Meatwad's landing that's gonna be harsh.  
  
Frylock: What did you do to him?  
  
Robin: *hears 'aaagh...'* what's the noise? (Meatwad slams into the window)  
  
Teen Titans: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meatwad: That was sweet.  
  
Ok my 2nd chapter is over the guess star is Beast Boy next chapter so ask the Aqua Teenz, BF and or BB a question and please don't flame me this time I'm trying to write my best without having any mega death wars. :D  
  
-Lord Dante 


End file.
